Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing of images collected with multiple cameras and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to computer apparatus and methods for rolling shutter correction when constructing panoramic image from images captured with multiple cameras.
Description of Related Art
Image transformation, image combining, and/or image stitching may be employed when producing an image characterized by, e.g., a wider field of view compared to one or more source images. In order to reduce pixel mismatch, particularly along borders of two or more source images of a video being stitched together, the source images may be synchronized. When using images captured with CMOS sensors and/or other sensors, frame-level synchronization may not be sufficient.